Deathless Looking Glass
by zann lovecraft
Summary: Yaoi,full Summery inside. Layton, Luke and Apis fight to uncover the secrets of the town lost in time, but may end up fighting for their lives instead. The answers come from the looking glass conspiracy of the Dudley town.--explicit but full story line--


Deathless Looking glass

**Author**: Zann Lovecraft

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Layton a young professor fresh out of the university, heads back to his roots in the small town of Dudley hoping to continue his studies in solitude, but after several violent unexplained deaths, random brakes of insanity and ghostly lights at the end of town, he, his young cousin Apis and his newly apprenticed Luke may find themselves in the heart of a conspiracy that could not threaten their own lives but the lives of everyone in the town.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Layton, but I do own the town and your souls WAHAHAHA…..ok yeah that's it. On with the story!

**AN**: well the time that I'm posting this I'm listening to my friends try to kill each other with a camera phone set on duck…. *click* *quack*

++ Chapter One ++

Walking as I tend to do on the cool evenings such as this, I often find myself wandering down the normal route. This route being of no real significance leads up from the harbor market and down though the park with its several benches where you could most often or not find an elderly couple feeding the lack of wildlife or the young dear Apis, playing with her small pet amidst the cherry trees and the pine.

A normal night I would leave my house at half past 8 o' clock, glad for the night air to cool my thoughts and give me a chance to leave my stuffy study that I'm prone to spending all my time in. I followed the dark roads from across the square and though the empty bazaar and park.

I had been standing on the river side walkway, my hand brushing off the snow from the steel fencing that keep the people from toppling into the river, when the most un-nerving sensation of being watched made itself known.

Keeping calm, I surveyed my surroundings. Shadows covered the main expanse of the park with the moon casting an eerie glow over what could be seen. Forcing the adrenalin to the back of my mind I started for the park's exit only about a mile from where I was on the river side. Slowly I started down the path but the feeling refused to leave me.

I picked up my pace carrying myself faster, when a small taping sound made itself apparent. 'Why good lord' I thought 'whoever is watching me, is running after me too'. Still keeping my steps on a border line jog it occurred to me that I may have been overreacting. In the rationale part of my mind I tried to think of why someone would be running after me in a park at such an hour.

I had deciphered that this was one of three things. One, a man was on an evening stroll, when his hat was carried off his head by a strong gust of wind…that reminds me of a puzzle I once heard. But now was not the time for that. Two, it was a devious man who wished to rob me or three, it was Apis coming to tell me I had left the stove on and there was a small fire started… again.

With so many different scenarios of what could be behind me, I just had to look. But before I had the chance to look at my assailant, something crashed into me from behind, sending me and whoever was behind me (presumably the assailant), tumbling to the dirt walkway.

"Boody Hell!" a young man's voice came from atop me, "Are you alright sir!?" I pushed myself off the ground looking up at a young brunette boy. He couldn't be bigger than 4'5", and only about a year or two older then Apis, who was currently eleven.

"Really sir I apologize, I should have been watching where I was going." He extended his arm out to help me up. I refused it and stood on my own accord. His eyes grew wide at my stature as I stood; I'm quite tall for my family.

"It's alright my good lad. Tell me, where is it a boy of your age headed at his time of night?"

"I'm going back to the work house; at the factory…I dare not think of what might 'appen should I be late."

"Well then you best be on your way then…" he gave a curt nod and started off down the road "OI, boy."

The small boy stopped dead and flinched like he half expected me to change my mind about being angry. I very rarely change my mind. "Here," I said tossing a pound to him "For your troubles." Call me old fashioned but I believe in rewarding good work, in this case manners.

He caught the coin with impressive reflexes; I chuckled to myself as his boyish brown eyes went wide. "Sir, there is no way I can take this…"

"I'm a professor, not a sir," I corrected him "and you look a bit hungry get yourself some of that chocolate on 8th street." I put on a charming smile.

The lad twirled the pound in his fingers as if it might disappear any minute. Somewhere to the east the church bells rang to mark 9'o clock. I had done it now. Apis would have a fit if I came back late.

"Bother!" He yelped stuffing the coin into his blue jacket. "Thank you kindly for this sir!" and then he started off down the path at a running speed.

I watched him go until he was out of sight. I found it so odd that a boy of his age should be working in a factory. One with such edict and manners was rare in the working class, even in this small town.

Perhaps Apis was right. I really had kept myself sheltered in my work….

I started the long walk home.

The clock had struck 9:30 before I made it to my court yard; it was seven months now that I had moved to this small town in the outskirts of the London area. I had come to study in solitude and found my haven in this villa. It was a large house a little gaudy for me really, but it was the only residence in town that could store my entire book collection. It consisted of red brick with three floors and a basement. I even had electricity installed in my study and dining room about two months ago making my house the third residence in the town with electricity.

I walked up the court yard to the porch overhang, where the wood double doors sat with the large bronze knocker inscribed with an L.

I pushed open the oak door and stepped into the front hall. The house was well lit and warm. The smell of the fire place was comforting over the smell of the streets.

"Professor!" Apis slipped out from the dining room, her little eyes wide. "Professor...what took you so long?" she fidgeted back and forth.

"I'm sorry, someone ran into me at the park" I answered honestly. "What's wrong my dear?" I removed my jacket, hanging it on the rack by the door.

"Um, you have company…" her voice took on a bitter sound that wasn't unusual for the compulsive girl. She then pulled on my jacket cuff until we were eye level. "That bloody bastard Sir. Scots is here" she hissed with malice.

"Apis…" I scolded not giving much thought to what she had just told me. "Don't say such things, now what could the good Sir want at this time of night I wonder." I made my way up the stairs with the girl at my heels.

"I don't know. He just came pounding on the door requesting, no, demanding to see you," she ran up a few steps ahead of me, thrashing her arms for dramatic effect. "I told him you went out, I don't think he believed me though…he just pushed past me saying that it was urgent and he would be waiting in your study. I don't like him, not at all! He's a bloody-"

"That's enough now Apis." I patted her on the head, mussing her red locks under her ever present hat. We were almost half way up the banister now.

I could understand Apis' "strong dislike" of Lord Scots. He was an ugly man, but it was not due to his appearance but his deeds and acts. He was the owner of a great textile factory. A man that had ridden to wealth on his father's coat tails, and worked his way up to owning large shares of British and American stock. Half the town worked in his factory.

The factory was a horrible eye sore, with its black smoke laying on the town like snow but far more unsightly. I'm quite glade that I live outside the cross fire, I would hate to have to scrub down the house every day. I could see it now, sitting on the roof hearing Apis yelling at me to "put my back into it".

I chuckled, Apis sent me one of her tough 'you're-going- crazy-professor' looks. I waved it off, she huffed in response.

We had finally made it to my study. I walked in, Apis followed behind me. My study is surely my greatest work. It was a big room to begin with but over the month of accumulation, I had knocked out the room under it, which was a powder room I really didn't need, giving me a two story study complete with a chess board table and spiral stair case, and some hundred books. In the middle of my lovely study was the not so lovely Sir W.P. Scot, in his red suit and white ascot. His black top hat a bit smaller than mine was in his hand.

"Sir. Layton I presume," he said in the deep rich voice of a true philanthropist.

"That's professor to _you_! You buggery robber-barons!" Apis growled from behind me, her arms held like a vise on my pant leg.

"Why you daft child!" the lord roared back much more affined then he should have been, she is only a child.

"Apis," I interjected "how about you go get me and the good Sir here a cup of that new tea I had imported"

"He's not worthy …" she said hardly above a hiss. I had to laugh at the way she could sound so fierce yet hide as she said it.

"Come now," I said kneeling down to be eye level, I did that often to get my point across to the unusually short girl "for me ok?"

"Only because _you_ asked…" she said before slipping out of the room, I listened to the patter of her shoes until I spoke.

"The girl is right; I'm a Professor neither a Sir nor a Lord," I tried to hide the smile growing on my face at dear Sir Scots rising outrage.

"Terribly untamed child you have Layton," he muttered setting down his hat on my cluttered desk. It's beyond me how he managed to find a clear spot. Then again he could have just placed it over the mess.

"Oh! Heavens no she's not my daughter, I have no wife to bear such, she is the mayor's only daughter. My fourth cousin seven times removed…or was it my seventh cousin four times removed?" I never can remember by the by I am far too preoccupied with my work to have time for things like courting."

"Courting… yes quite, this bringing me to my reason for coming to you this night."

"Oh?" I asked already certain of where this was going.

"You see I have a very fine wife, love of my life she is…. and you know how it is men have needs and…well"

"You're wife could no longer fill your needs?"

"Quite…" Sir Scot answered

I pulled out the chair from under my desk and motioned for the Lord to sit, he did pulling out a hankie dabbing the beads of sweat off his moistened forehead. I in turn took a seat on the leather sofa squished next to the many books that had invaded it.

"So your wife can no longer fulfill your manly needs and you picked another to…um... go with, right?"

"Yes, but it seems someone has seen my little tart and I was in a moment of "shame", and they demanded a sum of money in order to keep quiet, you know how it is Layton,"

I didn't. "Sir, you're asking me to find your black mailer?"

"Yes, well sort of. You see the rat left a message with the drop off spot for the money in a code of sorts, it is beyond me and with your background in your field It seemed the best to come to you."

I couldn't argue with that, but still to break the morals of a constitution such as marriage and go unpunished seemed wrong to me. "I will need time to think about this…"

"Surely the pay will be top of the line," he seemed to get flustered at my hesitation to take the job.

"No, doubt."

"One hundred pounds," he said "professor you seem like a good man, you have built a good life for yourself. We're not so different you and I," he paused stroking his beard, "You only have one night to think about it. The drop off is tomorrow. I know you will do what is in your and your dear cousin's best interest" his eyes had gone dark and meaningful.

"That sounds like a threat Sir. Scot." I eyed him carefully; I didn't like the sound of that.

"Not a threat Layton, threats don't pay" and with that he gathered his hat and started for the door, "I expect your response in the morning. Good day to you Sir."

"It's Professor."

"Right…" the disgruntled man grumbled before heading out the door of my study.

I sat for a few minutes thinking of nothing in particular. Caring not to think on the rather unnerving predicament I seemed to be in. No, instead I listened to the sounds of the hefty foot falls of the late Sir W.P. Scot making his way down my steps.

It had been a good bit of time now and I stared to wonder where Apis was with the tea.

"Eep!" well I had an answer now; a loud crash came after the famine curses from the landing below.

"Apis?" I called from the study doorway stepping out into the hall.

"I'm so sorry professor…" the ruby haired girl sniffed from the landing, I looked out over the banister to see Apis trying desperately to gather the fallen tea china and scoop the spilt tea from the carpet. The white carpet…bother, that's going to stain.

I walked down the steps, squatting down next to her putting the china cups on the tray taking a few napkins to wipe up the extent of the mess.

"It's alright. It was only an accident,"

"NO!" she interjected.

"You dumped tea on my carpet on purpose? Now why ever would you do that?" I asked skeptically joking.

The amusement seemed lost on her "No, not me that…Scots, he pushed past me, I fell…I'm sorry." That's what I had figured had happened anyway.

"Well he is a very rude man, now isn't he," it wasn't a question. Apis nodded in agreements. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

I picked up the girl, who had just realized that her dress was sopping wet. With Apis on my shoulder we started down the stairs to the main hall then the right hall to the kitchen.

The kitchen was packed with all amounts of herbs and spices that had found their way to the shelves and counters after the pantry became void of space.

I sat the pouting girl on the counter next to the sink, and then turned to find a cloth in one of the many cabinets. Out of the corner of my eye, Apis sat looking very worse for wear, her eyes where puffy and red matching her hair. Her dress covered in expensive French bohemian tea.

"Apis, how about a puzzle?" I didn't see much of her reaction as I reached to the back of the cupboard for a dish towel. But a small reply sounded flat.

"Is it about a daft rich man?"

"Yes," I answered simply enough, I pulled out of the cupboard with the cloth and looked at Apis. She sat with a skeptical glare on her face. "Do you doubt my vast index of puzzles?" I turned on the basin, the rush of water drowned out the exasperated girls sigh.

"Let's hear it then," she put out her arms as I stared washing the sticky tea off them.

"All right, A man is walking down a cobblestone London street one day then he comes across a dirty box, a voice says to him 'Apples, £5 a dozen' with his lighting quick arithmetic he calculates that if he sold those same apples for a rate of £3 per dozen that in no time at all he would be a millionaire. Now assuming his math is accurate, how could this be true?"

Her eyes glazed over as they normally did when she was deep in thought. Apis, as I had learned when we first met, was an incredible mathematic worker. She could work though quadratic and algebraic equations in the blink of an eye. She was quite a novelty around tax season.

I finished cleaning her up and lifted her off the counter, "Its simple really isn't it?" she asked as her shoes hit the floor "the man in the box black mailed him…"

I knew and she knew that that was not the answer to the little riddle. She refused to look up at me, deep in my mind I knew that she was talking about the case, but how could she have known. "What ever are you talking about? How does that work into the answer?"

"Quit it!" she yelled, I pulled back in shock "just stop it." She looked up at me, her eyes swollen and red with tears, "stop acting that it's all ok…it's not. I know what he's done."

I lifted her back onto the counter, to prevent her from running away. "Apis I want you to listen carefully," I put my hands on her shoulders "it's going to be ok."

"But professor, your morals…if it weren't for me he wouldn't have threatened and you wouldn't have to take the case, and if a man breaks his morals what more does a man have?"She whimpered between sobs.

"Morals be damned if it's for the safety of a loved one." I said sternly wiping off her eyes with the same cloth from a few minutes ago. "Tomorrow I will go to the factory, determine the sequence of the code and come home 100£ richer. Everything will be fine." I truly wished it could be that easy.

Apis nodded still unsure but willing to compromise "I'm rather sleepy. I can stay the night right?" she said changing the subject.

"I wouldn't dream of sending you home at this time of night, just be sure to notify your father."

"Already did… goodnight professor," she slid herself off of the counter and started out to the hall.

I let her go; Apis' way of overcoming herself was to keep distant. It seemed this case would be much more stressful then I first anticipated. I had to wonder how she had overheard the conversation.

I poured myself a cup of the lukewarm tea and started up to my study. I pulled the door closed and removed my black undercoat and shoes. I sat down the cup on the clear space that Sir. Scot had set his hat. I was going to need something stronger; I went to the wooden globe, inscribed with mother of pearl cut to show a map of the many continents of the planet. I flicked open the gold clasp to the globe. It opened with a click. I pulled the top showing the container of ice and a bottle of brandy cert.1890.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and trying day, for now I could just clear my mind.

::TBC::

AN: well this is the result of me playing the game at two in the morning after drinking several cups of coffee XD I love coffee. As you know this will end up being a long story because I'm physically unable to right a one shot 3

I love you all~ comment and review

Thx


End file.
